You'll Never Be Alone
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot set during the Yugioh R manga arc. Tea is trapped all alone in a dark, solitary void. When she is ready to give up and fade into nothing...how will Yami reassure her? Disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR WHISPERS IN THE DARK BY SKILLET**

**This is an alternate event which takes place during the Yugioh R manga arc. The way I've imagined this is after Tea is unable to exist in Yugi's duel disk anymore, she is trapped in a void, all alone. This contains the song "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet.  
><strong>

Yugi walked along a stark-white hallway with Gekko Tenma, silently contemplating their next step…and worrying. Tea had lost her ability to reside within his duel disk….and now, there was no way of knowing where or even if her detached soul still existed. Tea….a stunning girl with short, chocolate hair and cerulean blue eyes that always sparkled with hope and cheeriness. How could Yako treat someone of such light and purity….so horribly?

Within the depths of his heart, Yugi felt Yami's worry converge with his own. The spirit had been shocked and horrified when he learned about what happened to Tea. This shock….was also laced with a miserable grief and intense feeling of guilt. Yugi desperately wanted to tell the Pharaoh that it wasn't his fault…..but knew that it was futile.

After a few more moments of silence, the star-haired boy felt Yami's soul detach from his own and knew that the spirit wanted to speak to him. He glanced at Gekko and asked for a moment, a request to which the Tenma twin willingly agreed. Gekko knew all about Yugi's alter ego. In fact, it was one of the reasons Tea had been chosen by his brother as a sacrifice to resurrect Pegasus—for the sacrifice had to be someone….whose loss would severely injure both Yugi AND Yami….especially Yami.

Standing back, Yugi watched as the translucent form of the Pharaoh materialized before him. Yami looked much like his host, but with a few striking differences. His tri-colored hair was styled into slicker, more deadly-looking spikes; his eyes, sharp and lined with ebony lashes, were the color of fresh blood; and he was a litter taller with a slim, toned body which was even more accentuated by his black tank top. He was strikingly handsome, and Yugi couldn't help but look at him as a brother….and hero.

"What's up, partner?" Yugi smiled, trying to ease his friend's sorrow.

Yami's eyes were even more serious than usual.

"Yugi…." He began, his alluringly deep voice slightly gruff with anxiety. "I am growing extremely worried. We haven't seen Tea in a long time now…too long. I just…want to know that she is all right."

The spiky-haired boy nodded understandingly. He knew that the spirit had developed a fondness for the girl….a fondness that perhaps went deeper than Yami wanted to admit.

"Well…what are we gonna do? I can't get her to reappear through the duel disk anymore…."

"No…" the Pharaoh replied. "I am planning a slightly different route. I am going to search for her spirit in my own spirit form….hopefully I'll be able to go to dimensions the human body cannot penetrate."

Yugi tilted his head, making it obvious he didn't understand.

"Place Tea's soul card on the ground and put the Millennium Puzzle on top of it. I will see if I can enter whatever void that is trapping her."

The boy obeyed, cringing as he caught sight of the aforementioned card. On it, was a picture of Tea….her face partially obscured behind jail bars….her blue eyes wide with fear….the harsh words "Soul Prison" etched above her head. Shuddering, he placed the card gently on the ground, removed his chain…and placed the Egyptian artifact onto the paper object.

Free from the confines of a body, Yami closed his eyes and focused all of his Shadow Power into the concept of breaking into the void. It was difficult as whatever dimension this soul prison card led to was barred by hefty magical barricades…but after much effort, he was able to break through.

At first, the Pharaoh was confused as to exactly WHAT he had broken into. There was…nothing…..nothing but blackness, solitude, and silence. He took a few paces forward, his solitary footsteps echoing eerily in the soundless abyss. His ruby eyes flicked around. What a horrid place to be trapped in….the loneliness…the disorientation…it was almost enough to unhinge one's mind.

After a few more seemingly useless minutes of walking, Yami's ears pricked up on a sudden sound. Though it might have been easily overlooked anywhere else, the sound was easy to hear in this place….due to the lack of any others. It was a soft whimpering, followed by choking gasps….and they sounded all too familiar.

Following the din, Yami eventually came up to a figure curled up on the ground of the ebony dimension. It was a girl, dressed in the usual form-fitting pink jacket and blue skirt dawned by Domino High's female students…and chocolate locks of hair. Her shoulders shook heavily with sobs, though she tried desperately to suppress them by keeping her head against her knees.

"Tea?" The pharaoh murmured gently, crimson eyes softening sadly. He hated seeing her like this…so broken…so miserable. Somehow, it just did not seem to go with her usual upbeat personality.

The girl's face shot up and she leapt to her feet, prepared for anything. Her body was nervously rigid and her face, streaked with tears, set in a defiant line. Her expression changed, however, to shock when she beheld her visitor.

"Y-Yami…?"

"It's me, Tea."

The brunette's eyes widened even more.

"What are you….doing here?" she asked incredulously.

The Pharaoh stepped closer, saying, "I came to make sure you were all right. I was worried about you."

Instead of crying out in happiness or embracing her friend…..Tea stepped backward….and glared.

"Well, you shouldn't have. I'm going to be trapped in this void forever, so you might as well just give up."

Yami blinked. What….on EARTH was going on here? THIS wasn't the Tea he knew….

"What are you talking about?"

Tea bit her lower lip and gave what looked like…a FORCED glare. Something weird was going on here, and the spirit delved his mind into the depths of her soul to figure out what it was.

"Just give up and go away!" the brunette snapped…though her voice cracked. "I don't want to see you. This entire venture of yours is stupid, so go!"

Aaah….so THAT was it. Despite her words, Yami felt within her soul, joy at seeing him….increasing sadness with every harsh word that left her lips…..and worry for a well-being that was not her own. She was scared that she was going to get him killed for her sake…so she was trying to make his desire to save her vanish.

Stepping directly up to the brunette, the Pharaoh slowly raised his arm. Tea cringed, thinking he was going to hit her….but instead, he placed his hand tenderly on her cheek and stroked the porcelain skin with his thumb.

"You know you cannot lie to me…." Yami murmured, his charismatic voice sending a tingle down Tea's spine.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting to turn you tears to roses._

The brunette's eyes widened and she started to claim her words were truth….but decided against it. Instead, she sighed and leaned into his gentle touch.

"I know…" she whispered, her voice shaking miserably.

Finally, Tea couldn't hold it anymore. She broke into heavy sobs and buried her face in her hands in a futile attempt to muffle them. Yami pulled her forward and into his arms, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist while his free hand rubbed comforting circles on her back. Rocking back and forth, the Pharaoh allowed her to cry into his shoulder, knowing that it was the best possible thing he could do for her right now.

_I'll be the one who's gonna hold you._

_I'll be the one that you run to._

_My love is a burning, consuming fire._

"This darkness…." Tea sobbed. "….it feels so horrible…I can't…I j-just…"

"I know…" the Pharaoh moved his hand up to stroke her hair. "But I'm here now…"

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars._

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far._

_Here my whispers in the dark._

Eventually, the girl's convulsive sobs died down to shuddering breaths and she was able to speak more clearly.

"I'm sorry…I've just never felt so alone as I do in this place. Sometimes….the loneliness…the sorrow…it gets so bad that I wish I could just fade away into nothing….but I can't…"

Yami's heart twisted with worry and he pulled back just enough to look at her. He took the beauty's face between his hands and thumbed away the tears staining her white skin, gazing intently into those reddened, cerulean orbs.

"Don't EVER think that…" he whispered. "No matter what happens….I will ALWAYS…be there to save you, Tea…."

_You feel so lonely and ragged._

_You lay there broken and naked._

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna find you._

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you._

_My love is a burning, consuming fire._

Tea stared intensely at the Pharaoh, oceanic gems locked with orbs of fire.

"Do you promise?" she murmured, her voice quiet. "You'll….never leave me?"

The Egyptian teen drew even closer, his lips….inches away from hers.

"I promise….no matter how deep this darkness seems…I will ALWAYS…be watching over you… I will ALWAYS save you…"

Tea moaned slightly as his hands slid down to her hips…and that was the final switch that made Yami crush his mouth against hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and molded even closer to him, giving the pharaoh full permission to deepen their kiss. He did so eagerly, moving his hands up to delicately cup her face while hers played with his unruly hair.

When the two finally broke apart, their lungs were both burning…as were their hearts for a very different reason. They leant their foreheads together and just…breathed, staring into each other's eyes.

"I promise…." Yami said again. "So long as I'm here…you will NEVER be alone."

Tea responded to this by grabbing his neck and capturing his lips once again.

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars._

_Hear my whispers in the dark._

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far._

_Here my whispers in the dark._

_Whispers in the dark…_

**Sorry I didn't use all the song, but I figured I got most of it down XD. I hope you liked and please review :). Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR WHISPERS IN THE DARK**


End file.
